Catboy and the Snowflake Drake
Catboy and the Snowflake Drake is the 40th episode of Season 18. Summary Catboy recklessly challenges Shiver Jack to an ice dragon battle because if he wins, then Shiver Jack will defrost the Fantasy Forest, but the only problem is that Catboy doesn't have an ice dragon of his own. Then, he meets and bonds with a Snowflake Drake that helps him and the PJ Masks stop Shiver Jack's ice dragon and his blizzard. Plot The episode begins at night where the PJ Masks are in the Owl Glider flying to the Fantasy Forest because Kwazii has witnessed a strange flurry going on there. When they arrived, the air grew more breezy and cold, even the inside of the Owl Glider was freezing cold inside. Quick as lightning, Kwazii uses his protection power on the Owl Glider to protect it from being blown away by the flurry which was now growing stronger, and Fish Boy shouts a thanks to his friend. Later, when the flurry grew into a blizzard, Owlette quickly lands her vehicle on soft snow and as she and the boys hopped out of it, they put on their magical cloaks to keep warm and find Shiver Jack. They followed Kwazii to where Shiver Jack is as he used his summer magic to keep himself warm and they found Shiver Jack in the center of the forest now frozen and surprisingly, he was riding on an ice dragon! It then breathes out an icy fire at the five friends but Kwazii holds out his paws to form an ice shield around them and protect them from the ice breath. Then, he uses pyrokinesis power at the dragon but it was too quick for it when Shiver Jack steered his ice dragon to the right side. As he saw his dragon, Catboy points out that the ice dragon must be the reason why the Fantasy Forest is freezing cold with snow and ice. Cackling evilly, Shiver Jack tells Catboy that he is right about what he said and now that he has his own ice dragon, he'll be able to freeze all of Disney Junior Island with his dragon's ice blizzard and make everyone obey him. Because if anyone disobeys him, Shiver Jack will freeze them with his evil ice magic. Clutching his fists, Catboy blurts out that Shiver Jack's plan will never happen! Shiver Jack overhears what he said and cackles again, but then stops and decides to challenge Catboy to an ice dragon battle. If Catboy wins, Shiver Jack will leave, but if he (Shiver Jack) wins, then he'll freeze up Catboy and his friends and their homeland. Catboy recklessly accepts the challenge and tells Shiver Jack that the battle starts tomorrow at evening eight thirty before he, the PJ Masks, and Kwazii left. As they were flying back to HQ, Gekko worriedly asks Catboy if it was a good idea to challenge Shiver Jack to an ice dragon battle between two ice dragons as Catboy replies that it's the only way to save Disney Junior Island. But Fish Boy points out to Catboy that he doesn't have an ice dragon of his own like Shiver Jack, so there's no way to beat him without one. Thinking about that, Catboy suggests that maybe they should find an ice dragon before tomorrow night. Before Fish Boy could reply back, Kwazii tells Catboy that he can help him find an ice dragon. And he knows the perfect one; the snowflake drake! Shocked, Owlette turns to her left to tell Kwazii that the snowflake drake is dangerous and completely too cold hearted! There was no way Catboy can tame a cold dragon like the snowflake drake, and Gekko says that it takes a skilled dragon tamer to tame the snowflake drake! Then with a determined look, Catboy tells his friends that he will tame that snowflake drake as the three PJ Masks exchanged worried expressions on their faces. The next morning, Connor and Kwazii were hiking on the cold mountains of the Fantasy Forest where they might find the snowflake drake. While Connor was in front, Kwazii begins to worry too and thinks that maybe the PJ Masks were right about the snowflake drake being too dangerous to tame. He then asks Connor if finding the snowflake drake is a good idea as Connor replies through the roaring snowstorm that once they find and befriend the snowflake drake, they'll beat Shiver Jack's ice dragon and save Disney Junior Island from being frozen in his blizzard. Suddenly, Kwazii senses some magic with his magic sensing power when he and Connor reached the top and with his super sight, Kwazii spots the snowflake drake flying up in the snow clouds. Connor was so amazed and mesmerized by the snowflake drake's beautiful ice crystals and scales, that he didn't pay any attention to the snowflakes falling into his eyes and he blinked them back as he turned to Kwazii and tells him that they should get up their and talk to it. Nodding to him, Kwazii sprouts out his Aqua Wings from his back and Connor grabs onto him as they flew up into the skies to talk to the snowflake drake. But as they were higher up, the cold air froze Kwazii's Aqua Wings and now he and Connor screamed as they were falling back onto hard ground! Just then, the snowflake drake heard the friends' screaming and without thinking, it flew down and saved Kwazii and Connor by letting them land on it's back. When it landed, the snowflake drake lets Kwazii and Connor off it's back and Connor thanks it for saving him and Kwazii. Then, outstretching his arm, Connor was about to rub his palm against the snowflake drake's snout before Kwazii could stop him. But Kwazii was surprised when the snowflake drake didn't attack him. Instead, it was used to being petted by Connor as it nuzzled with him. Kwazii smiled when he saw the auras between Connor and the snowflake drake, which meant that they were bonding with each other! Kwazii decides that they would make a perfect team to beating Shiver Jack and his ice dragon as he then used his magical animal communication power to talk to and understand the snowflake drake, and also ask it if it can help Connor stop Shiver Jack from freezing up Disney Junior Island. But the Snowflake Drake just shook it's head, meaning that it can't. When Kwazii asks why, the Snowflake Drake leads them to a nest full of snowflake drake eggs, meaning that it was a mother. Connor understood that, but he tells the snowflake drake mother that if she doesn't help, then Disney Junior Island will be frozen forever. Unfortunately, the snowflake drake shook it's head again and went back to it's nest to care for her eggs. Sighing sadly, Connor makes his leave and Kwazii follows. Little did they know that the snowflake drake really did want to help as she watched them leave her home. Later that night, Shiver Jack was waiting impatiently for Catboy to arrive with an ice dragon so they can get on with their ice dragon battle when Catboy and Kwazii, along with Owlette, Fish Boy, and Gekko, arrived only without an ice dragon. Cackling, Shiver Jack declares that the Fantasy Forest is his and soon all of Disney Junior Island will be stuck in his blizzard forever, but just as hope was lost for Kwazii and the PJ Masks, everyone heard a loud roar from above. It was the snowflake drake, and it has come to help Catboy! As it landed, Catboy announces that the ice dragon battle starts right now. Catboy hopped on the snowflake drake while Shiver Jack rode on his evil ice dragon before the battle began. Then before they start, Kwazii makes an ice wand for Catboy to fight off Shiver Jack's ice magic and as Catboy was ready, his friends wish him good luck as he and the snowflake drake took off. In the sky, Catboy's new snowflake drake friend and Shiver Jack's ice dragon fought while their riders used their icy magic weapons to knock each other off their ice dragons. Shiver Jack shot an ice bolt at Catboy, but Catboy defended himself by summoning an ice shield and blocked the ice bolt from hitting him. The snowflake drake hit the ice dragon on the head with it's mighty drake tail, but the ice dragon fought back by trying to bite it's neck. Luckily, the snowflake drake dodged the bite and it bit back as the ice dragon lets out an ear piercing shriek that Catboy had to cover his ears without falling off his friend. Then, while the dragons were biting each other, Catboy and Shiver Jack fought with their ice weapons in their hands. Catboy dodges every one of Shiver Jack's ice bolts and shoots magic snowflakes out of his snowflake wand, which knocks the ice trident out of Shiver Jack's hand and it fell to the ground. But Shiver Jack wasn’t giving up yet, with or without his ice trident, he can still finish off Catboy as he ordered his ice dragon to use his icy breath to freeze up Catboy and the snowflake drake. The ice dragon huffs, puffs, and then lets out a cold and powerful frost breath to freeze up Catboy and his snowflake drake friend, but the snowflake drake had the same idea. She lets out a cold freezing breath that was so strong that it pushed the ice dragon’s breath from her and Catboy, and as it hit Shiver Jack and his ice dragon, and they were frozen on the spot that they were falling from the sky! Quickly, Catboy used his levitation magic to stop the frozen Shiverjack and his ice dragon before they hit the cold solid ground, but they were too heavy due to the ice block they were trapped in. Luckily, the snowflake drake helped Catboy by grabbing the villain and his (Shiverjack) ice dragon with her claws. After they had landed, Kwazii uses his enchanted fire to melt the ice block. Then, Shiverjack grunts a thanks and supposes that Catboy and his snowflake drake have won this ice dragon battle, as Catboy replied to Shiverjack that he’s welcome and thanks him, but the Shiverjack scowls at him and states that he’ll beat him and his ice dragon next time when they meet as he hops onto his ice dragon and flies off. After the villains have left, Owlette hugs Catboy and says that he was great up there battling Shiverjack as Catboy thanks her and the rest of his friends, but adds that he couldn’t have done it without his new snowflake drake friend, who was rubbing against his cheek with affection, and who knows? Catboy asked with a grin. Maybe there’ll be another ice dragon battle with Shiverjack, as Catboy couldn’t wait, but Gekko flatly responds “Yeah right.” Before they jumped up and did their victory shout, ending the episode. Powers that Kwazii uses * Aqua Wings * Ice Shield * Magical aura reading * Super Sight * Magical Animal Communication * Pyrokinesis * Power of the Four Seasons * Magic Sensing * Ice Magic * Levitation Villain Motives * Shiverjack: To freeze all of Disney Junior Island and enslave everyone Characters * Fantasy Forest animals * Snowflake Drake Trivia * Shiverjack introduces his own ice dragon. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Season 18 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Shiver Jack Category:Friendship Category:Magic Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 18 images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Jake and the Neverland Pirates images Category:Connor/Catboy images Category:Villain images Category:Fantasy Forest Story images Category:Shiverjack images Category:Battle images Category:Flying images Category:Complete episodes Category:Complete Season 18 episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Fantasy Forest creatures